KUZCHIVES:Saint Augustine Chapel
The Saint Augustine Chapel is a Christian chapel located in Luxem, England, in the Whitehall district. The chapel was started on construction in the year 2 AD, by Saint Augustine of Nazareth (22 BC-60 AD). The chapel is very large, spanning 800 feet in length and width, and 300 feet tall (700 including the bell tower(s)). The chapel has been used for 2,011 years to worship Christianity, and it is said that Jesus Christ (4 BC-30 AD) inspired and walked in the (under-construction) church. Construction (2 BC-60 AD) The builder, Saint Augustine of Nazareth, began actually building a normal church to worship Judaism. In 19 AD, 17 years after slow church construction, Augustine met Jesus Christ in Israel, who inspired him by preaching Christianity. Augustine then converted him and the church (which only the floor was made) to a Christian church. Now the construction really began. From 20 AD to 60 AD (40 years), the church was constantly worked on. In July 60 AD, Saint Augustine was working on the roof of the almost-done chapel, until he struck a nail, blistered his hand, and then broke through the plastered roof, breaking through the ceiling and landing on the stone floor, dead, splattered in a small room. To this day, the room is found and is blocked off to where people can see it. The hole has been since fixed, but a crack remains. 5 months after his death, in late December of 60 AD, the chapel was completed. It opened on New Year's 61 AD to the public. The church was the biggest church and building on Earth at the time, until being surpassed by the Buckingham Palace in 1345--1,265 years later. Many Kings of England and so have came between 60 AD and 2013 AD (1,053 year difference) and worshipped. There are more than 800 corpses buried in miscillaneous rooms and in the walls of the chapel. To this day, there are rumors saying there are hidden large parts of the church, behind walls etc. (because in 1992, a coffin broke and lead to a room filled with gold lining, and a casket in the middle that said "1200 AD - 1291 AD", with an unknown casket carrier (most say Saint Augustine of Piers)). This is disputed, that there may be almost half a mile of the church underground. It is unknown. Also, from 60 AD to 1999, people have claimed to see spirits and ghosts and heard footsteps in the chapel at night. Faces in the ceiling etc. (mostly because of the corpses haunting the chapel etc.). In early 2000, the chapel now shuts down at 6:00PM at night and opens at 12:00PM to prevent anything. It is still unknown who is buried in the casket mentioned above, found in a random casket near the ceiling, leading to a small boy's size room. Nothing but a gold lining, anicent pictures, are in the room, along with dust. A golden casket lies in the middle, plated "1200 AD-1291 AD" on it, with no names in sight. Inside is a skeleton/corpse, and there was only one person alive from estimated 1200-1291, and that is Saint Augustine of Piers--a protector of the church in the 1200's. 99% of people and scientists say that is who is buried, as it would make sense for a church leader to be buried there. In 2008, more than 20 million people visited the church alone, breaking a record. In 2010, 14 million, and in 2012, 17 million (2nd best). In 1789, an estimated 13 million people visited, including George Washington (first US president) and his colleueges, to celebrated becoming first President of America (free world). Many of direct Augustine descendants serve as the leaders of the church. This was mainly broken in 1984, when Alexandria Augustine-Flemers, died at the age of 90 with no children. Her brother, John Augustine took leadership, until he died in 1990. His son took control and is currently leading the chapel. Category:KUZCHIVES Category:February 5 2013